dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Book of Beasts
VII }} The Big Book of Beasts (given in quotes with 'the' being part of the name, originally Monster Book) is a recurring item in the Dragon Quest series. It is an optional item that keeps track of nearly all the monsters players can encounter in the game the book appears in. It first appeared in Dragon Quest VII. Uses Obtaining the book is purely optional and not a requirement to beat the game. It is essentially a convenience for the player, showing all monsters (with some exceptions between games) the player has fought while listing other statistics like the amount of EXP awarded and how many of that particular monster the player has defeated and can even show the monsters' battle animations. Defeating a large number of a single kind of monster will usually result in a minor reward for that monsters page, such as showing more of its animations and revealing what items it drops if the player has yet to obtain any from the monster in question. Starting with Dragon Quest VIII, the book also features short descriptions of monsters as well, describing various attributes such as habitat, species family, and natural behaviour. Oftentimes, these descriptions will allude to resistances or weaknesses of a particular monster, giving clever players an edge in battle. Appearances Dragon Quest IV Absent from the original game; handed to the main character by his/her adopted father in the remakes. Despite obtaining it in Chapter 5, monsters encountered in the previous chapter show up in the book. Encountering each monster will result in the player winning 250,000 tokens for the casino in Endor and Immigrant Town. Dragon Quest V Absent from the original, the book can be purchased at the curiosity shop in Fortuna sometime after the first purchase is made for a wagon. Unlike in Dragon Quest IV, the book does not track bosses. Dragon Quest VI Absent from the original, the book is obtained in a chest in Haggleton after buying the thief's key (the Super Famicom version of the game had a scale shield in the chest). As with Dragon Quest V, the book doesn't track bosses. Dragon Quest VII The first appearance of the book, where it is a reward in the present for winning the guessing game in L'Arca's animal appreciation festival. Completing the book will grant the reward of a gospel ring. Dragon Quest VIII While there is no actual book to speak of, part of the player's record is a list of monsters they have defeated. Dragon Quest IX The book's function is provided by the Defeated Monster List in the Battle Records menu (available after Stella is encountered). Dragon Quest XI Similar functionality is provided within the Misc./Info menu under Defeated Monster List. Because there are over 600 species of enemies available, the data can be broken down by region, family, or current location. Some data may reset according to the player’s overall progress and must be re-obtained; however, defeating a powered-up monster will reveal the lesser monsters of the same species (e.g. downing a malicious slime will also unlock the regular and vicious monster entries). Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IV Important items Category:Dragon Quest V Important items Category:Dragon Quest VI Important items Category:Dragon Quest VII Important items